


Kaidan, A romance that changed his world

by Rt1230k



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23312626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rt1230k/pseuds/Rt1230k
Summary: When Alpha John and Omega Kaidan run into each other at the Lunar Fleet Base, neither knew that they would be assigned to the same ship the newly commissioned SSV-Normandy SR1.This follows the same basic plot as Mass Effect 1 though with my own spin on it.
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Male Shepard
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	Kaidan, A romance that changed his world

**Author's Note:**

> I needed something to do during isolation and finally writing my Fanfic seemed like a good use of time lol.
> 
> ovbs i don't own Mass Effect or Bioware, otherwise the ending to ME3 would be *cough* better to say the least lol

Local Cluster, Sol System, Earth's Moon, Luna Docks

John stepped off the shuttle slugging his bag over his shoulder and glanced back to the pilot "Thanks, for the lift" he said softly, he had always been told that manners maketh man, especially being an Alpha, though he never told people unless his was asked. Not getting a response but John wasn't expecting one. He had always hated Luna Fleet Base, always so much going on, too many people and all of them running wither too their deployment or too home. Oh well time to find the Normandy. He thought to himself.

Leaving the docking area he entered the main arterial route, the station was almost three kilometres long and almost half as wide with enough ship docks to have all of the First, Third and Fifth fleet docked at once. Walking up to the Information Desk, he accidentally bumped into a Staff Lieutenant the man dropped his papers and his own bag. "Oh sorry, my fault, here let me help you" removing his own duffle bag and bent down to aid the man, not before glancing at his ass _oh Omegas are so cute_.

Glancing over to the stranger he said "No it's alright, I always hate Luna Fleet Base" as he started to pick up his stuff. Taking a deep breath Kaidan instantly noted that he was an Alpha.

Letting out a small chuckle "Ha me too, I'm John by the way"

"Nice to meet you John, I'm Kaidan"

"Pleasure" standing up and offering his hand towards him. Kaidan took his hand and gave it a firm shake. Firm handshake, god his skin fells amazing. Looking directly into whisky brown eyes. Shepard glanced at his watch he still had a few hours until he had to report to his post. "You on your way to or from?"

"To, you"

"Same, how long till you have to report?"

"Today at 22:45" Kaidan had just realised that they were still holding hands, but, he made no effort to remove them, it surprised him just how amazing this man's hands felt. Despite the callousness it was still strangely soft and warm. It made him smile to himself and think Not an average Alpha, unusually there mean and treat me horribly

"Same, can I buy you a drink to make up for it?" giving a small smile, now John had noticed that they were still holding hands.

"Sure, a quick one" he took a deep breath swallowed and spoke again "I think we will need to take our hands back though" he smiled but it was obviously false and was reflected in John's face. Letting their hands go they instantly regretted it and the loss of contact. Walking into the Armstrong's Arm, the best and only bar on LFB tables each with a few Alliance staff on them, John glanced around trying to find a table.

"Do you see a table?" bobbing his head trying to find a free one.

"Here's one" Kaidan responded tucking his arm round John and walking towards the table. Oh no usual Omega would ever do that. John thought to himself. They sat down placing there surprisingly heavy bags on the floor the waitress came over she smiled wide "Hi guys, what you drinking"

"Whiskey on the rocks please" John spoke softly, Kaidan had noticed that he never came off as angry or forceful.

"Make that two" Kaidan chimed in.

"Man after my own heart" John joked. They both smiled and laughed. The waitress nodded and her smile seemed to grow even larger "Sure thing coming right up" she turned and skipped off.

"So, Kaidan come to this bar often" John said smiling coyly

"Oh all the time good place to pick up-" he stopped himself "to have fun" John let out a small throaty chuckle. They continued to talk until the waitress came back over. I think she has undone her top button Kaidan thought to himself. She leaned over the table so her breasts were in John's eye line, he didn't even seem to notice, or if he did he absolutely didn't care. Humm interesting. She smiled again and walked off. Kaidan took a sip.

"I think she gave me her number" John said he showed Kaidan the napkin with an omni-tool number.

"Oh, she was pretty" he said not really believing it.

"I suppose, but she's not my type" John said matter-of-factly, he judged by Kaidan's face he better explain a bit more "She's too…um…female for me" John wasn't embarrassed by his sexuality, he liked males, but he didn't usually tell almost strangers, he waited for a response from the man sat opposite.

"Well in that case, were have to get dinner sometime" Kaidan responded with a coy smile, they simply stared into each other's eyes taking in all their features.

Kaidan thinking to himself that he had a cute buzz cut and he wanted to run his hand through it. A small scar was on his forehead bisecting his brow, his eyes were a beautiful baby blue. Oh god his wrists I want to smell them. Neither said anything for more than a few minutes. John was fixated on Kaidan's deep brown eyes breathing in his scent. They smiled and drank their Whiskey's.

That was until a beep came from John's omni-tool a message he looked at it and saw the time he had twelve minutes to get to his meeting aboard ship. "sorry, I've gotta get going, thanks for the talk and it was a pleasure to meet you"

"Me too, you still owe me a dinner" Kaidan retorted a small coy smile came across his lips.

"Well you can hold me too it, here's my number, we'll meet up at some point" he wrote his number down and took off running whilst checking his messenger

To: Commander John Steven-David Shepard

From: Captain Hannah Elizabeth Shepard

John

Honey, I was so glad to hear of your placement of Executive Officer to the SSV Normandy. Your farther is very proud of you. Not as much as me though.

Promise me don't lose focus on what is important, have fun, make friends and fall in love. For Love is the best thing we do, find someone. Besides I want grandpups

John promise me.

As much love as I can send, Mum

Captain Hannah Shepard, CO, SSV Orizoba

Walking up to the information counter for a second time, he gave a small smile to the Lieutenant behind the counter "Hello" she glanced up and returned the smile, she instantly recognised who it was "Ah, Commander Shepard, the SSV Normandy is down there, Dock 145-b" he nodded and took off running, whilst typing a quick response

To: Captain Hannah Elizabeth Shepard

From: Commander John Steven-David Shepard

Hay mum.

Thanks for the message, I’m on my way to the Normandy now, can't wait.

pass my love to dad

Love John

p.s. I will try to make friends and have some fun.

p.p.s and yes I will try to find love, though don't hold your breath for grandpups remember Alpha :)

He rounded the dock which jolted him out of his memory, there was his posting the SSV Normandy SR1. Wow that is one beautiful ship. He walked up to the air lock, the VI spoke "Name and Rank?"

"Commander, Shepard, John Steven-David."

"Confirmed XO officer arrival, CO notified"

He walked into the ship meeting his uncle David in the walk way, who greeted him with a warm smile "John, oh sorry Commander, welcome aboard"

"Thank you sir" Always good to have an Beta as CO

"Let me show you around" they took off walking through the CIC and down to the crew deck. "Over there is the med-bay and on the other side is my cabin" which was met by a scoff. "let me introduce you to the head of the marine detail" Shepard rolled his eyes again, he hated doing the meeting and greeting that was until he saw and more importantly smelt who it was. "Commander this is Lieutenant Alenko"

"Kaidan" John cut in a smile appearing on to his face

"Oh, I didn't know that you two knew each other" Anderson said "Although I thought I recognised his sent on you John"

"Well um sir" Kaidan began

"We met in the LFB bar sir" Shepard finished.

"Good, I am glad you two know each other, I am heading to my cabin if you need anything" he smiled at each of them seeing that there was obviously some chemistry there.

"Well my day just got better" Kaidan said smile growing onto his face, smelling John his pheromones where intoxicating each breath he breathed tasting sweet. He looked directly into Johns eyes seeing both honesty and longing in his face. Oh those baby blues will be the death of me and his smell

"Yeah I am always good at that" John said raising an eye brow and getting a coy smile that Kaidan found irresistible Oh his pheromones are amazing. They merely stood and looked at each other similar to the way they looked at each other as they did in Armstrong's Arm. Eventually John's face fell and became serious "Lieutenant" he said solemnly, Kaidan nodded understanding that when rank was involved it was the time to be serious. "Firstly, where on duty I am Commander, sir or Shepard. Off duty John. Never swap them around" he paused so Kaidan understood "Secondly, whatever goes on between us off duty stays off duty, understood"

"Understood Shepard, I can respect that" Kaidan said quite happily.

"Good, I have got to talk to the Boss before we get under way, but, I would love to chat after our shifts?"

"Well that can be our dinner that you promised me"

"You will soon learn and see that I always keep my promises, always!" smiling he left Kaidan to talk to his quote unquote uncle. He walked towards his Cabin and knocked on the door after a few minutes it opened Anderson stood and smiled at him nodding. "Can I have a word Uncle?" John said, he was ushered into the room given a cup of tea and sat down on a chair – that was Anderson's way he always smiled gave a cup of tea and was happy to talk– John gladly took the tea his face fell looking down into it.

"What's up son?" judging by the look on his face he knew something was

"Well, I just wanted to say that I think that the Lieutenant is going to be invaluable to our mission, having Omegas on board is a brilliant idea" trying to circumvent the conversation away from the fact he likes Kaidan against his instinct.

Anderson nodded his understanding of both the actual statement and what John was trying to avoid "That's good I think so too, he'll be a great help, remember the regs regarding Omega's and Alphas"

"Good, Now Commander head-up and set course for the Exodus Cluster, Eden Prime"

"Aye, Aye sir" he saluted and left. Heading up to the bridge. He smelt Kaidan and Joker before entering the bridge, he decided to walk slower to over hear their conversation

"…He's a good guy, bit of a hardass Alpha though…" that was obviously Joker

"Nah, only when he's on duty" Kaidan retorted

"Sure he parties and screws everything, when off duty, but when he's on wow whole other story" Joker said half joking half seriously.

it was time to intervene "Well your half right Joker" making both joker and Kaidan jump at his surprising comment "I do like a party, but, I am a one man kind of person" sending a small smile and a wink to Kaidan, who couldn't help but to smile. Joker coughed braking the spell.

"Set course for Eden Prime, bosses orders"

"Aye Commander" Shepard turned on his heal and swanned out with the door closing behind him. Turning to Kaidan "See I told you Hardass, although I think he likes it like that"

"Joker that was terrible" Kaidan let out an honest laugh

Prothean beacon dig site

Hearing gun fire Shepard signalled to Kaidan to cover his approach as he moved towards its position. After He warped a drone and Kaidan overloaded the other a soldier was approaching him, breathing heavily she had obviously been running hard "Are you in charge sir?" she sputtered out between ragged breaths.

"Yeah, I'm Commander Shepard, N7, Alpha, SSV Normandy" he said whilst placing his pistol in its holster. "I'm Gunnery Chief Ashely Williams, 212 Eden Prime Defence force, Alpha" squaring up to Shepard for a few moments – Typical Alphas Kaidan thought to himself as he approached his Commander

As he approached she took a deep breath and spoke "I smell Omega, what is a breeding bitch doing here?" Kaidan could only think Great a Classist Alpha. He had experienced Alphas thinking they were better than him it was no great surprise he kept telling himself that it was part of their biology, but, that said it was still annoying.

What happened next truly surprised him Shepard growled and through gritted teeth spat out "I will not have you talking that way to anyone!" followed by another aggressive growl to emphasise the point.

Understanding that she couldn't get away with it she backed down "sorry I didn't know you and it were bound"

"Where not, but, He deserves respect, like everyone else!" Shepard still growled out but with less force than last time. She breathed in again calming herself "I will certainly lend my aid, for a strong Alpha" She said angrily. This made Kaidan's hackles rise for a few reasons but he told himself it was because how dear any question Shepard – In the future Kaidan would come to admit to himself it was because someone was disrespecting his Alpha – Shepard either didn't realise or didn't care at and nodded to continue the mission.

As the three of them fought through the colony Williams would either constantly double check her angles to ensure that Kaidan was doing his job properly, or she'd use terms that both Kaidan and Shepard heated to hear "Breading Bitch" "Cock sleeve" the worse one that made Kaidan's blood freeze and Shepard's boil was "knot-slave"

Once they reached the beacon Kaidan approached it bringing to scan it with his omni-tool something went wrong and Shepard's inner Alpha came out. He through Kaidan out of the way taking the direct affect form the ancient machine.

SSV Normandy SR1, Med-bay, Post Eden Prime incident.

Shepard head hurt like the morning after shore leave but there was no good memories to accompany the pan of pain. Err I guess I should try to wake up. He heard voices around him

"Doctor I think he's coming out on it" that voice he remembered who it belonged to it was Williams, slowly he opened his eyes the glare hurting at first. He slowly sat up feeling like every muscle in his body was screaming for relief. After a few moments the Normandy Dr Chakwas moved over to talk to him

"Commander, how are you feeling?" she spoke with a well meant manor

"Like the morning after Shore leave without the fun memories" he said jokingly the look on her face showed she wasn't amused "fine bit of a headache slightly thirsty doc" she paused to adjust her notes he took that opportunity to ask "How's Kaidan?" she glanced up a soft smile tugging on her face

"He's fine considering, you pushed him out of the way probably saved his life"

He was glad to hear that he was okay, but Shepard's gratefulness was replaced with concern considering, considering what? "Considering?"

"He's an L2, gets intense migraines" she responded dryly

"Oh, is he okay?"

"I suggest you ask him yourself, John" that soft smile had turned into a devilish grin, she was about to continue that was until Anderson walked in everyone came to attention and saluted "How's our pup doc?" he said his voice barely able to contain his happiness

"He's doing fine Captain, should be able to leave the med-bay" Dr Chakwas said softly returning to her datapad

"Brilliant, Williams and Kaidan will be happy to hear that" Anderson said as he turned towards Shepard to look him over himself.

Part of John's brain relaxed, whilst another part –the more primitive- went into alert "What why is she here? I don't want her on my team, sir" he tried to hide his anger for her, though his head heard he could remember what she had said to and about Kaidan. Anderson raised an eye brow showing that Kaidan hadn't said anything to him about it "Why, she's horribly classist against Kaidan"

Anderson understood what Shepard meant, he and John shared the same views on Omegas, he had hold back the urge to vomit and become angry. He swallowed hard and spoke "Oh I see, can you break her of that?"

Shepard smiled wickedly and spoke happily "With pleasure sir, with pleasure" he was done with the debrief so he decided that he would check on his ground team walking out of the med-bay he instantly recognised the scent of Ashley this made him angry she was upon the ship with her views. She strode towards him "Williams he greeted her"

"Shepard that was a tough mission" she said with a jovial melody to her voice

She was right on that one even John had to admit that "Yeah your telling me" his voice returned to a soft light tone.

"Didn't help that it activated the device" she said as if it were a matter-of-fact

It? she better not be talking about Kaidan, no benefit of the doubt "It?" he said his soft voice slowly growing harder.

"The Omega" still as much a matter-of-fact as last time. There was your way out. He was now annoyed "His name is Kaidan, and you will use it" the words left his mouth before he could even realise what he had said.

"Oh will I, is that an order?" her hackles started to rise, she was being challenged by another Alpha.

"It's not just an order form the XO of this ship it is also an order from top Alpha aboard" John said simply

"Understood Alpha"

"I should go"

"Sir"

He walked away from that horrible bigot as quickly as possible, that was until he smelt something amazing like the air after a lighting strike and dust after rain, that smell was amazing it was intoxicating. Whoever is making that smell must be a god. He span around attempting to find the source of the smell. Identifying the source, Kaidan, not running up to him but moving as fast as he could without giving it away.

Kaidan obviously smelt him coming as he started to purr he didn't even know why he was doing it until he smelt something sweet. John! "Hay Kaidan" John said with more excitement than he meant to portray.

"Hay Shep-" he started to say but he was cut off pretty sharpish by Shepard's hand on his shoulder "Its John, now and always" he said softly.

Letting out a small smile and a light chuckle he nodded and corrected himself "Okay, hay John. Are you alright?"

"Better to see you" John asked worry creeping into his voice

"Hah glad I could help. Sorry John it's my fault the device was destroyed" Kaidan glancing down wanting to avoid John's beautiful baby blue eyes, that was until he felt a hand on his chin pulling his face to meet John's he spoke softly barely above a whisper "Don't worry about it, someone was going to activate it sooner or later." Kaidan saw threads of red in his eyes

"But" he tried to retort still having John's had on his face and shoulder. Despite his inability to move he felt perfectly safe and happy with him. "No buts, it was a good thing I was there" John whispered again.

"Yeah I suppose Alphas are good for somethings, like taking the hit" Kaidan joked

"Haha, yeah we're handy to have around sometimes" a smile pulling on to John's features

"Sometimes? I'd have you around for as long as I can John"

"Dam that was smooth Mr Omega" John leaned closer towards Kaidan getting a whole new breath of pheromones.

"I try, Mr Alpha, now scoot. I've got work to do and I can't concentrate with you around" Kaidan whispered into his ear

"haha, I will be back" John said as he pulled slightly away still both too close and not close enough

"Good, otherwise I'd have to come find you" Kaidan said as he turned around smiling to himself. Shepard also smiled and started to head up to the cockpit to see the Normandy dock with the Citadel. He could hear some of the crew talking about what they had witnessed between him and Kaidan. But he couldn't find any energy to care in the slightest.


End file.
